


Cosmopolitan Blush

by chronologicalimplosion



Series: 100 Word Concentrate [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Cycle, F/M, Underage Drinking, Using troll romantic quadrants for human romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronologicalimplosion/pseuds/chronologicalimplosion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two things that make Roxy Lalonde Blush</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosmopolitan Blush

There are two things that make Roxy Lalonde blush.

The first is her alcohol, burning her throat and dulling the aches both right behind her eyes and further in. It touches her lips in a kismesis kiss, killing her lovely from the inside out, replacing any Rose with the rosy.

_He_ is the second, opposite in every way. A constructive force, caring and loving and picking her up when she falls. A pity to the liquid hate; a pity she wishes would darken. That longing brings back the ache her kismesis soothes.

They make a nice cocktail, her two blushes.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this picture](http://bam-squared.tumblr.com/post/19948292293/im-sorry).
> 
> First time posting to AO3, and it's a drabble. Oh well. 100 words exactly, expect more because I like them a lot, but not necessarily for the Homestuck fandom.


End file.
